


跃动音符

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 海上钢琴师au
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander





	1. Chapter 1

帕西瓦尔踩着不合时宜的单鞋缓慢地走在伦敦冬季的街道上，洗到发白的单薄大衣根本无法抵御此时的寒风，他努力地收紧衣领希望能保暖一些，但刺骨的风还是无孔不入的穿透进来剥夺他身上仅有的温度，让他浑身发抖。  
他提着边缘早已磨出翻边的小皮箱在这里来来回回地绕圈，不时地瞥向一家店——每次经过这里他都会这么做。不知绕了多少圈，身体因为不断的行走而不再寒冷，鼻尖冒出细小的汗珠。等他再一次走过这条熟悉得不能再熟悉的街道时，他停下了，停在了那家看了无数回的店的对面，那是一家乐器行。  
帕西瓦尔盯着乐器行的大门就这样一动不动的站着，一分钟、两分钟、十分钟、二十分钟，直到温暖离他远去，露在外面的手冰冷到麻木，冻得发白的嘴唇被他抿成了一条缝。他就像一尊雕像站在那里前思后想了半天，最后还是开门走了进去。  
突然变暖的温度让他浑身的汗毛孔都打开了，他打了个激灵随后舒服的轻叹一声。  
寒冷的天气让这里门可罗雀，帕西瓦尔可以仔细的观察屋内的每一处细节——墙上的相框里封存着经典的黑胶唱片的封皮；小提琴码放整齐的摆在店铺中央的桌子上；各式的管弦乐器悬挂在架子上，在橙色的灯光下发出黄金般璀璨的光芒。一名头发花白的老人正站在柜台后面将新收购进来的唱片放进收纳盒中，而他正是这间乐器行的老板。  
“欢迎光临，您买什么，长号？圆号？单簧管还是萨克斯？”老板注意到了这个一进来就四处打量的年轻人，他推了推鼻梁上的老花镜，向帕西瓦尔打招呼以及推销自己店内的乐器。  
“不……我……”  
“小提琴我这里也有。”  
“我、我不是顾客……”帕西瓦尔窘迫的看着那个老板，握紧了手中提着的箱子，“我是来卖乐器的。”  
听到帕西瓦尔这么说，老板一下子就没有了刚才的热情，他收起了笑容，抬了抬眉毛：“哦，是什么样的乐器？”  
帕西瓦尔走到柜台前小心翼翼地将手中的箱子放在上面，拨开别扣，他的手放在箱子的两边，迟迟没有下一个动作，他的呼吸急促，仿佛在做心里的斗争——他的确是在做斗争，他是真的舍不得。最后他放弃了挣扎，打开箱子，一把外表已经有些磨损发乌，但被仔仔细细擦试过一番的小号静静地躺在那里。  
“我卖她。”不是它。这把小号对帕西瓦尔而言不再是器物，她几乎可算作是他的另一半灵魂，本来一边已空荡荡，现在他将要卖掉自己剩下的一半灵魂，成为一具行尸走肉。  
老板轻哼一声，对这个人性化的称呼不置可否。他拿起小号仔细端详了一番，他能看出这是一把保养得相当完好的康恩小号，机械部分没有任何阻碍，随时都能吹奏一曲，其整体的手感都很完美，他也不得不在内心赞叹这是一把上好的铜管乐器。即便这样他也只能给出六磅十先令的价格。这个低廉的价格让帕西瓦尔的情绪终于崩不住了。  
“这个小号陪了我大半生，历经无数的场面，是的，我的确不会像那些大人物名留青史，但你就将一个历史定这样的价格？”  
“不然呢？我这个价格已经很高了，也是看在你保养得不错的面上。你去外面看看现在谁还吹小号？战争过后大家更爱听欢快的曲子。”老板并未生气，战争过后，爵士乐被封禁，像眼前这样不得志的年轻人他见得多了，他很平淡地对帕西瓦尔说道。  
帕西瓦尔愤恨地收起小号转身就走，但当他走到门口的时候又停住了，他重重叹了口气，折返回来，脸上挂满了无奈：“就这样吧。”  
老板的嘴角翘起一个弧度，他对这样审时度势的人很有好感，情怀不能当饭吃，还不如拿着钱吃顿好的，养足精气神去应聘一个适当的工作。他接过小号，利索地将钱从收银机里拿了出来递给帕西瓦尔。  
帕西瓦尔捻着那几张纸币反复的数了又数，直到沾染上他刚刚恢复的那一点可怜的体温才揣进兜里，就在他将要离开的时候，又向老板提了一个小小的要求：“我能，我能最后再吹一次吗？”  
“吹吧吹吧。”老板又将小号递给帕西瓦尔，随便摆了摆手，继续干着他手头上的事，甚至连眼都没有再抬起看他一下。  
帕西瓦尔拿起他的小号像抚摸着珍贵的宝物一般，他的每一个动作都诉说着他的不舍，随后他将唇抵在号嘴上，吹响了一段悠扬的乐曲。老旧的小号并没有因为帕西瓦尔的落魄而被怠慢，她的音色依旧像当年一样。  
音乐引起了老板的注意，他放下手上的事惊疑地看着帕西瓦尔，并不是惊讶于小号为何能保养得如此之好，而是因为他从没想到会从这个落魄的小号手嘴中吹出这个旋律。意外，震惊，惊喜，这些情绪汇聚在他的脸上与眼中，他的心神差点被这些情绪带走，差一点错过一段精彩绝伦的故事。  
老板及时的回过神来，他跑到自己收藏的一盒黑胶唱片中精准的拿出了一张最特殊的唱片——明显被人为破坏过的原始母带、被粗糙的重新修补过。他将这个特殊的唱片放在留声机上，小心翼翼的放上唱针。有些变调的音乐也不能妨碍人们听出这个曲子真正的声音，这正是帕西瓦尔正在吹的曲子，他停下了，他震惊地看着那个正在他眼前旋转的唱片。  
“这首曲子叫什么？”老板充满期待地问道。  
“您是、您是从哪里找到的？”帕西瓦尔没有回答这个问题，反而又问了一个。  
老板没有恼怒，他从柜台走出，向帕西瓦尔招招手：“过来，跟我来。”他的表情就像发现了宝藏，要向别人分享这份秘密的孩童。他带领帕西瓦尔走进店铺的深处，一架古老破旧的钢琴映入他深色的眼眸中，这是他在熟悉不过的钢琴。那个人，那个承载了他另一半灵魂的人曾坐在这架钢琴前弹奏了一首首不知名，却动听的音乐。  
“我在给这个老古董调音的时候发现的，吼吼，那可是个大发现。”  
帕西瓦尔缓步上前，粗糙的指肚轻轻地抚摸着那架钢琴，他伸出食指按在钢琴的白键上发出清脆的响声，他的思绪飘回了当年，他的目光再一次落在那个背影上。  
“那么，”老板的声音打断了帕西瓦尔的回忆，“那么你可以告诉我那个曲子的名字了吗？还有钢琴师的名字。”  
“没有。”帕西瓦尔摇了摇头，“他没有名字，他不存在于世。”  
“你什么意思？”老板皱起他稀疏的眉毛，帕西瓦尔的回答让他有些恼火。  
帕西瓦尔没有立即回答老板的问题，他抚摸着琴键，一遍又一遍。他很意外，这个深藏在内心深处一直不愿碰触的故事，现在竟不介意讲给别人听，或者说此时的他太想将这个压在心底的故事倾倒出来。  
他陷入回忆中，他在其中遨游，曾经的一幕幕在他的眼前闪现，所有的过往如同择不清楚的线团缠绕在他的身上，每回忆一分，便多缠绕一圈。  
在老板多次催促后，帕西瓦尔终于从乱麻般的回忆中拽出一根线，轻叹一声：“他很特殊，他的故事很长，我刚才一时间甚至不知该从哪里讲起才好。”帕西瓦尔看向远方，那正是码头的方向，那里曾多次停靠过一艘船，也就是那艘船承载着他的梦，他的爱，他的一切，“知道他的人寥寥无几，战争更是让还记得的人遗忘了他，对于这个特殊的人，不能从我与他相遇那天说起，要从他的最初开始，从他被他的养父克劳德·斯卡曼德收养的那天说起。”


	2. Chapter 2

在那个年代，海洋之星号作为能容纳近千人的邮轮，已算是庞然巨物，她首航那天承载着梦想与希望从欧洲出发，驶入美国这个梦想之都。早已等在港口的人们的欢呼声几乎盖过了邮轮的汽笛声，他们挥舞着能挥舞的一切来迎接这个驶在海上的白星。饶是如此歌舞升平的景象，也难掩潜藏在下的暗。  
首航完美结束，只等调整好后的再次航行。一直在背后默默服务的船工们总会在这个时候出现在邮轮上的各个角落，他们知道一次航行的结束也是一次能发一笔小财的时候，这种一切尽在不言中的事情船长一般也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。船工们摩拳擦掌，可惜这一次在偌大的船舱没能捡到点什么，几枚硬币，几根抽剩下的烟屁，或者带着些香气的手帕，绝大多数都是谁都不会带下船的垃圾，连船工都看不上。  
一开始只是几声呜咽，船工们嘈杂的声音将其完全压盖住，等人们几乎散尽，婴孩响亮的哭声在邮轮里回响，如同惊雷在人群中炸开。  
是谁先找到的那个孩子已经不重要了，因为发现者不想，或者说无力去抚养这个孩子，直接把他放在了厨房的料理台上，连同装着他的纸箱一起。  
厨娘们到是很喜欢这个可爱的小家伙，但她们谁都没有伸手去抱抱他，因为她们知道，抱上了就撒不开了，她们的经济条件不允许她们这么做，即使母爱泛滥。最后她们纷纷跑出厨房，捂住耳朵，希望让那早已钻入脑中的哭声消失。她们的心与婴儿一同哭泣。  
一切的转机直到克劳德出现。这个烧锅炉的船工比船长早了两分钟，也就是这两分钟改变了这个孩子的命运。  
当船长大步流星踏入厨房的时候，满身煤渣的克劳德正举起尿了他一身的婴儿大声宣布：“这是我儿子！”  
接下来就是船长与克劳德激烈的争执，以孩子留下来交给克劳德抚养为结束，他向一名胜利的将军，昂首挺胸地将婴儿抱回锅炉房。  
在嘈杂的锅炉房，被锅炉中燃烧的烟煤熏得漆黑的工人们全靠吼来交流。  
“克劳德！这个孩子你应该扔回去！”  
“他会死的！”  
“你傻了吗！他只是会被送进福利院！”  
或许是福利院这个词汇刺痛了克劳德的某根神经，他将孩子抱得更紧了。  
“我会把他抚养成人！”  
“那你想好他叫什么了吗？”另一个熏得漆黑的工人大吼。  
“牛顿！他的包裹布上写着呢！他的父母肯定是希望他像牛顿那样聪明。”  
“叫牛顿的多了去了，我堂弟也叫牛顿，他可不聪明。”  
“看在上帝的份上，你不会连那个牛顿都不知道吧！”  
“谁说的！我当然知道！那个吃了苹果的人！”  
“你说的那是亚当和夏娃！”  
冲天的笑声在工人间爆发，被嘲笑的人并没觉得怎样，也跟他们一起大笑。  
“我还要给他起个中间名！像那些贵族！”  
“哈！克劳德！你给他的名字起出花来，他也成不了贵族！”  
“去你的吧！”克劳德骂了句脏话，“我要叫他阿尔忒弥斯！”  
“这是女人的名字！”  
“没读过书的蠢货！这是神的名字！”  
“什么神？”  
“月亮神！”克劳德的声音简直要盖过锅炉的轰鸣，“既然这艘船是海洋的星星，那这个孩子就是被星群围绕的月亮！”  
“小月亮”自此成为了这个孩子的乳名，随着人们对代表月亮神的阿尔忒弥斯这个名字的不断简化，最后成了“阿提”。牛顿也变成了纽特。  
时间总是过得很快，纽特从嗷嗷待哺的婴儿长到可以随意跑动的年纪几乎是一眨眼的功夫，他迎来送往了许多船工，固定的人大概就只有他、他的父亲克劳德以及船长，有些船工是流动的，挣完一趟钱便离开邮轮，等钱花完再去找下一份工作，偶尔能看到几个老面孔回来。  
小小的纽特借助身高的优势穿梭在邮轮的各个角落，天知道他会在哪里突然出现，灰头土脸的像个小耗子。当然，他最喜欢冒头的地方永远是厨房，他总是会在还没将自己弄脏前钻进那里向厨娘讨要一些糖果，运气好的话或许还能坐在那里吃上一块奶油蛋糕。当然，绝对不要在船长巡视的时候出现在那里，不然只有被撵出去的份。  
纽特摸到钢琴是一个意外，也或许是情理之中，他哪里都能去，什么都阻碍不了他，整艘船都是他的游乐场，可能一开始他将钢琴当成了会发出声响的玩具，可当他一坐在钢琴凳上，小手触摸到黑白琴键按下第一个音时，一切都发生了改变。听过纽特“首演”的人将其称为天籁，大概只有船长称之为乱弹琴。  
谁也不知道纽特的音乐细胞是从何而来，有人说是锅炉房工人根据心情随意编的劳动号子是他的启蒙教育，有人说是厨房叮叮当当的锅碗碰撞声，但乐队指挥就会直接挺起胸膛说：“这个乱窜的小家伙可没少听我们的演奏，只有可能是我们的功劳。”  
这些无谓的邀功都被其父亲克劳德嗤之以鼻，在他看来纽特从小吹的鼻涕泡就充满节奏性。

从那以后关于离开海洋之星号的人们都在谈论关于那个坐在钢琴前随心所欲弹奏的小男孩的故事。随着时间的流逝小男孩逐渐长大，已然到了而立的年纪，他的技艺愈发精湛，只要坐过海洋之星号的人都能说起几个关于他的事情，说得最多的就是他弹奏的乐曲，是那样的不同，那是能烙印在灵魂内的声音  
他，是上帝的奇迹，是赐予世人的宝藏。

即将到港前的时候人们是最安静的，连交谈的声音都变成窃窃私语，谁都不想错过那一声呼喊。  
“美国！”  
终于，不知是谁大喊了一声，所有的人都从手头的事分出神来，他们齐齐抬起头，望向那个他们朝思暮想的标志——自由女神像。  
邮轮的上空爆发了震响的欢呼声与漫天飞舞的帽子，那一天多出了许多丢失帽子的人，但无人在意，来到美国的兴奋压过了这微不足道的小事。  
但很快这些就会停歇，另一种景象代替自由女神映入他们的眼——象征着繁荣的纽约的那些高楼大厦。他们一下子收了声，仿若所有人都接收到了指挥家的指示。鸦雀无声的甲板上只剩下众人的呼吸声和衣服相互摩擦的声音，但很快一个欢呼打破了沉寂，众人又开始欢呼起来，他们终于平安抵达了。  
前往美国的移民多不胜数，他们从自己的国家辗转了不同的交通工具才乘上了海洋之星，漂洋过海来到美国。在埃利斯岛上留下他们的足迹。他们弹掉衣服上的尘埃，昂首挺胸，迈着大步，在美国这个“大熔炉”开启新的生活。  
这个时候纽特就会站在甲板上看着这一切，对于那些人表露在脸上的喜悦与激动，他没有任何感想，他从未想过踏上陆地，更未想过去展开新的生活，对于他来讲海洋之星就是他的一切，他的家，船上的船员们便是他的家人，乘船的人不过就是经过他漫长人生的过客，过客的情感根本不会影响到他。随着新的乘客登上邮轮，纽特便会继续在钢琴上施展他的魔法，给人们带来欢笑。  
当邮轮再次靠岸，等待下一次航行的时候，一名青年穿着他最好的一套衣服，提着他心爱的小号，站在招工的办公室门外等待面试。  
“下一个。”  
青年摘下帽子，向后抹了下头发，确保整洁：“帕西瓦尔，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”他自我介绍的时候声音有些紧张。  
“你会什么？”  
“小号。”  
“我们的船上的乐队人数已经够了，不需要小号手了。”招工人员带着些歉意从镜片后方看向踌躇满志的年轻人。  
“不！”帕西瓦尔露出绝望的表情，他的眉毛拧成一团，“先生，求求您，请让我上船吧，我一直想跟那个人合奏。”  
“那个人？”招工人员忍住即将扬起的嘴角，他显然知道眼前的小伙子说的是谁，但他故意表现得一无所知，听别人表扬船上的骄傲是一件很愉悦的事。  
“就是那个弹钢琴的小子。”可惜帕西瓦尔的开场白有点不尽人意，招工人员皱了下眉头。  
“小子？”  
“对，我不知道他叫什么，但听说他的钢琴简直棒极了，我想跟他一起演奏。”  
好吧，这句话听着还像那么回事，招工人员算是满意了，他点点头：“那你没点本事可不行。”  
帕西瓦尔笑了，当即拿出自己的小号吹奏起来。悠扬的爵士飘过码头，攀上邮轮的铁链，传进站在甲板上的青年耳中。  
“还不错。”这是纽特对这段小号的评价。  
帕西瓦尔也凭借这段小号如愿登船。


End file.
